The love that they had known
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: It started before the cell games, where Videl had met a mysterious young boy. Never knowing his name, he accidentally left her an orange ball with four stars emblemed on it. Now four years later it is now the present. The world is looking for it's saviour (forever hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Dragonball z**

**A/N: I had just recently watching DB again, and it immediately reminded me when i was like...six? seven? Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this fic, and I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. Please enjoy**

* * *

The love that they had known

Prologue

_6 years ago_

It was the end of autumn, after it ended was soon to be the cell games. Because of the worldwide threat, Videl Satan was all alone in the Orange City Park.

She had long jet black hair, which she allowed to carelessly fall in their natural place. The young martial artist wore a simple white short dress, giving her an angelic look.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Surprised that someone was brave enough to actually walk outside, Videl turned around to see the owner of the voice, thinking it would be some sort of strong looking fighter. She was shocked to see it was a boy, barely if not her age.

He was blonde, with beautiful turquoise eyes, wearing what appeared to be a formal white shirt with long black pants. Videl just stared at the boy, not knowing what to say.

"uh, I asked if you were alright," he asked again, snapping the young girl from her trance.

"Oh, right," Videl muttered, slightly nervous. "I…don't know. My father is the current world champion and, well. He's going to fight Cell."

The boy's eyes widened.

"So you're-"

"Videl Satan," the girl said, smiling sweetly.

"Videl…Videl," the boy chanted, making sure he didn't forget it. "That's a pretty name."

"Hey squirt we're leaving!" a man interrupted.

Videl looked over the boy's shoulder just as he turned around. A blonde man waved towards the two, getting their attention.

"Coming father!" the boy shouted back.

Turning back to the girl, he smiled gently.

"I'm sure your father will be fine," he promised. "We'll make sure of that..and also, you should tie your hair up. Since you're doing martial arts and all that way opponents can't grab at it."

Before Videl could ask what the boy meant, he took off, leaving her all alone.

"Wait!" Videl shouted at the boy. "I didn't catch your name!"

Neither the boy or the man must have heard her since they started to walk away. She was about to run after them, but to her surprise they flew away. Videl blinked. Was that all a hallucination?

She stepped forward, immediately slipping and falling onto her rear end. Groaning, she sat up, looking for whatever she stepped on. On the ground was a large ring necklace, an orange ball with four stars embed in the metal ring.

"What is this?" Videl asked herself, lifting the necklace to her face.

* * *

_Present day_

As usual, the day started with an alarm, and since it started with an alarm, Videl had a tendency of being annoyed easily.

Subconsciously, her arm shot out and punched the alarm, sending it flying into her wall, before crashing down with the other pile of broken alarms.

Pulling her thick quilt aside, she rolled out of bed, stretching and yawning at the same time. Opening her eyes, she stared at the newest broken alarm collection she had at her feet, sighing heavily.

Sometimes she wondered if her martial arts training was a blessing or a curse. But she was used to it. It was the weekend, and hopefully she could get some training in.

Smiling to herself, she opened her wardrobe and a necklace fell out, the one with the orange ball embed in it.

"It's been six years huh," Videl muttered to herself.

Lifting the necklace above her head, she stared at the beautiful sphere in the middle of the ring.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet that boy again."


	2. Chapter 1:a familiar face

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: So anyway TheLoyalMutation, thank you for bringing that up since i didn't actually notice it. I suppose if i were to continue this story without changing anything, than i would make this an AU. So just saying, I will answer all your questions in this chapter, except the frying pan one. You see, i originally thought it would be more comical if the frying pan broke against Gohan's head because he was too strong XD. But i decided to get rid of that**

* * *

Chapter one

_The wind was gentle, caressing the resting Gohan, who was smiling with his eyes closed. _

_He was dressed in an expensive looking middle eastern fully buttoned shirt, with long black slacks. _

_Gohan was lying down in the field, enjoying the bathing sunlight on his skin. Deep down he truly felt at peace. _

_"Son," a familiar voice said._

_Could it be? Opening his eyes, the demi saiyan leapt to his feet, turning to face the man. _

_The orange gi, the blue shirt, the wild black hair that covered his eyes from Gohan._

_"F-father?" Gohan murmured, unable to say anything else. _

_His tensed hands trembled, relaxing slowly. His eyes widening. _

_"Dad!" he shouted, embracing in a hug, unable to hold back his tears._

_The boy sobbed into his father's chest, who responded by gently placing his hand on Gohan's head, comforting him._

_"I'm proud of you son," Goku said. "You saved the whole world."_

_The boy grinned, enjoying this moment._

_"But," Goku continued, breaking Gohan's embrace. "Why couldn't you save me?"_

_Before the boy could say anything else, his father turned around, and walked away from the boy._

_"Wait! Father!" the boy desperate called out, running after the man._

_His surroundings were a blur as he gradually sped up. But no matter how fast he ran, his father was always out of reach, getting smaller and smaller._

"Father!"

Gohan shot up in bed, sweating heavily. His eyes were wide, his breathing ragged and tired. The boy looked at his hand shaking uncontrollably. Sighing, Gohan brought his hand to his forehead, muttering an inaudible curse.

"Nii-chan? Are you alright?" his four year old brother asked.

Gohan slowly turned his head towards that calming voice, smiling as he saw his brother, Goten.

The little boy looked so much like Goku, his innocent expression, his calming onyx eyes.

"Don't worry," Gohan finally said, embracing his little brother with one hand like how his father had always done. He buried his face into Goten's wild hair, his scent remind him of his late fathers.

"It was just a dream."

* * *

Gohan was downstairs in the kitchen, preparing his breakfast. He had thrown on a dark red shirt, with long black jeans. Sighing, he opened the cupboard, taking out the cereal.

Four years have passed during the Cell games. Gohan was now fifteen years of age, and even after all those years he still couldn't overcome the events that had occurred.

But he wasn't the only one affected.

_'It has been four years since that unspeakable moment had ended. Mr Satan, our martial arts champion wishes to speak.'_

Pouring himself a bowl of cereal and milk before placing it on the kitchen bench, the ebony haired boy continued to listen to the TV broadcast taking place, unable to stare at the screen.

_"I know you're out there!" _Hercule Satan shouted into the microphone. _"All of those that have been hurt, that have lost a loved one. It was the same with my wife. That monster took her life, and now I cannot even express my gratitude to the people that avenged her. So please, the people that killed Cell, if you are out there listening to me now, please don't turn away. The people that died, it was never your fault. You are not to blame."_

Angrily, Gohan grabbed the TV remote, turning it off. As if that were true. Sure he saved the world, but at what cost?

If saving the world had meant the sacrifice of one person, why would he want it? But it was too late. Depressed from his death, Gohan's mother, Chichi Son died during childbirth, leaving behind her two sons.

Nowhere else to go, they moved in with the Briefs family, who accepted them with open arms. Though even with his new 'family', Gohan still felt empty.

"Gohan sweetie, are you alright?" asked his foster mother, Bulma Briefs, as the blue haired genius herself entered the kitchen wearing a white gown.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he muttered, gripping the spoon tightly while shoving his cereal into is mouth.

He knew that snack was nowhere close to filling him, but he had lost his appetite already.

"So sweetie," Bulma said, flicking back some of her hair. "I wanted to talk about your schooling. Look I know that you were home schooled by-"

She stopped right there, looking into those eyes glaring back at her.

"Anyway," she continued, knowing that she didn't want to continue on towards 'that' subject. "I decided to enrole you into a high school."

Gohan dropped his spoon into the bowl, his other hand trembling.

"Why didn't you consult me first!" he yelled.

It just so happened to be the perfect moment for Vegeta, Gohan's foster father and Bulma's husband, to walk into the kitchen.

He glared at the boy, even though he liked the fiery personality that the boy now had, compared to his previous pacifistic one. But if it involved his mate on the other hand…

"Brat," Vegeta spat out, his voice full of venom. "Is that anyway to speak to my woman!"

Leaving his half eaten meal, Gohan pushed past Vegeta, not wanting to get into any specifics.

"You don't tell me what to do," the boy said. "Neither of you are my parents."

The demi saiyan stormed out of the room, Bulma too shocked to talk. Vegeta on the other hand didn't care.

"It's my fault he's like this," the blue haired genius mumbled. "If only we could have found that four star dragonball, than we could have revived everyone."

"Forget it woman," the saiyan prince answered harshly. "The past is the past, all he needs is just some space. A saiyan warrior, always needs his personal space."

Vegeta turned around and made his way towards the Gravity Room.

Bulma now set her sights on a different target, her fist clenching tightly while her face reddened.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to interrupt your training!"

* * *

Grabbing his jacket from the coat stand, Gohan exited the capsule corp building, slipping on his black coat, and without any care took off into the sky.

The wind rushed past him, bashing into him, but by now he was already used to that. He needed to release some stress.

In a matter of minutes he was already over a city. Orange Star City as he recalled it. Perhaps this would be the perfect place, seeing as it appeared to be roughly empty. Little did the boy know, that usually no one would be up at 7:30 am in the morning.

Descending from his flight, the boy touched down outside the city, seeing a billboard at the entrance saying 'Satan City'.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Orange Star City?" he mumbled.

Gohan slipped his hands into his pocket as he strolled carefree into the city. It really was uneventful, none of the shops seemed to be open.

Sighing, the boy turned left into a familiar street, with the park on the right. How could he forget?

Gohan walked to the park, stepping onto the firm grass. As he stared at the bench beneath that large tree in the middle of the forest, he could picture himself laughing with his father the day before the Cell games.

He growled.

There was no point in remembering unwanted memories. But even though he forced it down, his heart still ached. Why?

"Hey," a feminine voice called out.

Gohan turned, his heart fluttered slightly, but he didn't express it. It was a girl, probably around his age, possibly younger. She had long raven hair that was tied into two childish pigtails resting on her shoulders. Her eyes were an exquisite cerulean, intelligent and showed a hint of hardship. A simple white shirt and black shorts were situated on her, with a single orange badge clipped on the side of her white shirt.

Gohan didn't say anything to the girl, which she took as an indication to continue.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked curiously, mentally hitting herself from being to distracted by the boy's appearance.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Gohan shot back, immediately crushing the girl's fantasies of a well-mannered prince.

Videl Satan clenched her fists tightly, gritting her teeth angrily. How dare this boy talked back to her this way. She was the daughter of the World Champion himself!

"What do you mean by that?!" she shouted.

"What do _you_ mean by that?" Gohan coolly replied, obviously enjoying.

"I was just asking a question!"

"Well, I too, was just asking a question."

She couldn't take it anymore. She glared at the boy, expecting him to start cowering and apologising. In response the boy yawned, covering his mouth with his right hand.

"So anyway, what happened to Orange Star City?" Gohan asked, ignoring the glare that the girl was giving him.

Videl didn't hear him, but was instead confused as to why he wasn't scared. Everyone her age was scared of her, and made sure to not make her angry, except for those fools that tried their luck to woe her (Gee I wonder if anybody could figure out who, first person to pm me the answer gets to chose which sport will be used in gym class).

"Hello?" Gohan asked again, waving his hand in front of her face.

Angrily she swatted his hand away.

"What was that for?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"I asked you a question, 'what happened to Orange Star City'?" he asked again.

"Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Videl answered coldly.

Nope, in his opinion he was living in hell, especially since Vegeta would constantly ask him to a spar. Either that or Bulma would be reminding him of the past he wanted to forget.

"Just answer the damn question," he said.

"Fine," the girl said, crossing her arms. "My father was one of the fighters that attended the Cell games. If it weren't for whoever that killed that monster, my father surely would have won. So because of that, the city was renamed in honour of him, unlike those gutless cowards that ran away after defeating Cell."

"And your father is…who?"

"Hercule Satan! The World Champion!" she shouted angrily.

Gohan took a step back. This was the girl? The girl that he had loved for four years? Wait what? What was he thinking of, there's no way he would have loved the girl. She was just, someone who he thought was brave…yeah…four years ago…that was it.

"Videl," he whispered, his memories flooding back to him.

The Cell games. His fathers last moments. This girl. Losing the dragonball that was his memento of his great grandfather. The way he killed his father. His mother dying of childbirth.

All those painful memories.

Without realising it, his eyes were watering and falling down his cheeks already. It hurt, his heart hurt like it did all those years ago.

Suddenly Videl placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked, worried.

Gohan's heart pounded heavily, his breathing becoming rapid and insecure. He finally realised, he was panicking. This wasn't good. A panic attack out of all the times he could have one. He mentally cursed his luck.

Ever since his mother's death, he started having these panic attacks along with nightmares.

He repeatedly saw the images of his father, again and again smiling till his last moments.

"Father, don't leave," he whispered, before collapsing unconsciously into Videl's arms.

* * *

**Hi, I know that originally this was meant to be a humour story. But after some thought, i decided it would be best as a more serious approached one. So please leave any reviews, hopefully good ones. And for those that found it weird that Gohan had panic attacks, well I don't find it weird at all. Someone close to me started having panic attacks because of similar things (obviously not because his dad sacrificed himself for the sake of the world) but somewhere along those lines. So i decided to make him have these attacks, and yes, they tend to sometimes become unconscious depending on how severe it is i believe. If I'm wrong please correct me by pming me plz. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: a sudden change in heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: thankyou to those that reviewed, and for those that asked me why the dragon ball couldn't be found...well-**

***get's knocked out by Vegeta in super saiyan 2***

**Vegeta: Be patient and wait for it to come puny humans.**

* * *

Chapter two

There was the distinct odour of oil in the air, even through the water like liquid around him. Gohan just floated inside, opening his eyes sightly.

_A rejuvenation tank?_

Gohan felt the breathing apparatus covering his mouth, allowing him to breathe. Tearing it from his face angrily, he kicked the door to the rejuvenation chamber, sending it flying and crashing into the side of the lab. The water poured out onto the white tiled floor, thankfully this room had no other electrical appliances. Panting, Gohan stepped out from the chamber, covered head to toe in water. He was still wearing his clothing from when he had the panic attack, the red shirt black pants and jacket.

Clenching his fists, he kept his anger in. Oh how pathetic he felt, being placed in a rejuvenation tank because he was reminded of his past. He had no need for it, he was a saiyan, part of the warrior race that even the most evil in the universe feared.

Hearing the automatic doors opening Bulma burst into the lab, obviously in a rush seeing as she still had her wrench in her hand.

"Gohan, you're awake," she said, letting out a sigh of relief while placing her hand against her chest.

"You didn't have to put me in there," he spat out. "I was never injured."

"But it was just a precautio-"

"I'M FINE!" he roared, silencing the scientist.

Without saying anything else, he barged past Bulma, making sure not to look into her worried eyes.

The boy entered the corridor, making his way to the front door, wanting to leave this godforsaken place.

"Wait Gohan!" the blue haired genius shouted after him, running after him.

He quickened his pace, walking past the living room where Trunks and Goten were currently watching an episode of 'Dr Slump'.

"About school, I already enrolled you to Orange Star High," Bulma called out, catching up to the boy. "I think you need to interact with people your age, make some friends."

Gohan stopped, taking in the words.

"I'm not going," he said simply, leaving the house, slamming the door loudly.

Outside was now night time, the perfect time to cool off from humiliation. As the boy left, he didn't see nor bother to sense a certain saiyan watching he fly off.

_Hmm…better watch out for him…_

Vegeta lower his ki till it was barely noticible, before taking off after the boy.

* * *

Videl walked uncomfortably with her two friends by her side, lost in thought. She was thinking about that boy, obviously worried. As soon as he collapsed, she had called the paramedics, but a man with flame like black hair arrived first, and forcibly grabbed the boy from her arms, before running away. The Satan girl had ran after him of course, but strangely when she turned the corner, the pair were no where to be seen.

Videl sighed, it was her problem, he should be alright.

"Hey Videl, you seem distracted today. What's wrong?" her friend Erasa asked.

Erasa Raber was the raven haired girl's childhood friend, knowing almost everything to do with the Satan girl. She was taller than Videl, wearing a green tank top and blue jeans, which seemed to go perfectly with her blonde boyish short hair. Her curious blue eyes stared at Videl, patiently waiting for an answer from the girl.

"She's probably thinking on some martial arts stuff or something," said the boy on the other side of the girl. "After all she is the daughter of the World Champion."

Sharpner Pitsu was Videl's other friend, if a usual punch bag was classified as a friend that is. He was well muscled, broad shouldered, a standard intimidating jock. He had long blonde hair, longer than Videl's, reaching way down the whole length of his purple singlet. A simple pair of black pants completed his outfit.

Videl scoffed, ignoring Erasa's question and Sharpner…for being Sharpner.

"Not like that's interesting anyway," the blonde jock continued, smoothly wrapping his arm around Videl's waist. "What I'm more interested in, is what Videl likes about my irresistible self."

Sighing, the Satan girl stabbed the boy's rib with her elbow, and backhanded him in the face, causing him to fall onto the concrete sidewalk, his nose bleeding.

"Come on Erasa," the raven haired girl said casually. "You said the mall trip would be quick."

Sharpner rose to his feet and quickly caught up with the other two, though his hand was still covering his nose.

The two carried on their casual conversation while the blonde jock tried to stop his nosebleed. What they didn't notice was the shadowy figure watching a certain ebony haired girl from the rooftops of one of the buildings.

"Goddamit, why her?" Gohan thought aloud.

Silently he watched the three of them walk down the empty street, making their way towards the main road where the mall was. However up ahead hiding behind one of the trees and fences were a group of people, waiting for the three of them.

The demi saiyan watched as the group walked into the trap, as the five men sprung out from their hiding places, one of them immediately striking the blonde boy with a wooden baseball bat, knocking him out.

He continued to watch as Videl pushed her friend behind her, saying something, than the blonde girl ran away, leaving the Satan girl.

From the looks of it, Gohan didn't need to intervene, not like he really cared about the blonde unconscious boy or know him in the first place, but that girl…Videl. She was more than capable of fending off the men.

That was before one of the thugs struck Videl from behind, head locking her. Another walked up to her, and punched her in the gut, causing her to cry out in pain.

The demi saiyan clenched his fist tightly, gritting his teeth. Videl continued to cry out, obviously in pain, but Gohan turned his head away. He didn't need to help her, she was just a stranger now…after all he threw away those useless thoughts years ago.

The man that had her headlocked, let her crumple to the floor, where they kicked her and struck her continuously, knocking her out.

As he watched, the demi saiyan felt a pain in his chest. A unfamiliar and foreign feeling that he hadn't felt in years…

Sighing, Gohan leapt of the roof flying towards the thugs, raising his fist. In a single strike, he sent one flying backwards, spinning and lashing out with a kick, he sent another one flying.

Recovering from his sudden appearance, one of the attackers swung his baseball bat at Gohan, only for it to smash harmlessly over the demi saiyan's head.

Grabbing his neck, Gohan threw him into the remaining two, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Finishing his work, he picked up the fallen offenders and using their shirt sleeves tied them in a circle around the lamp post nearby, pulling their shirts over their heads. Once that was done, he lifted Videl up, not caring for the blonde boy.

He flew into the air, way above the houses and looked for a hospital of some kind. Seeing the unmistaken red cross in the distance, he flew with the unconscious raven haired girl in his arms, making sure not to drop her.

Arriving at the Satan general hospital, he walked landed outside at the front steps. Gently he lay the girl down on the steps, before turning away, sighing.

_What am I doing for this girl who I barely know?_

Looking towards the hospital doors, he realised he couldn't just leave her outside with no one knowing she was out here. Making up his mind, he raised his hand and sent a ki blast at the glass doors, blowing them up. Immediately following afterwards, there was a fire alarm, followed by screaming people.

Gohan smiled, satisfied that this would be enough, before turning around and flying off into the night, unaware of the smirking Vegeta that had been watching him.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Bulma just woke up from a bad night's sleep. Yawning, she threw on her white gown, making sure not to awaken the grouchy Prince. Careful not to make a sound, she exited her bedroom, making her way to the kitchen. Down below, there was the sound of loud eating.

Curious to who it could be, Bulma walked down the flight of stairs, and crossed the lounge, throwing open the doors that led to the kitchen.

It was Gohan, eating a bowl of cereal, as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Sweetie?" she asked, closing the kitchen door behind her.

The boy looked up, seeing his foster mother.

"Morning," he said, with cereal in his mouth, before swallowing.

Though he seemed less angrier than usual, not to mention he was up early. That was definitely a first, especially since he was up at 6:00am. Nonetheless he still had a stern look upon his face.

"I'm been thinking about school," he said between eating. "I'll give it a go, but only this once alright? If I find it boring, I'm am ditching it straight away."

Bulma was already nodding, a single tear in her eye. Gohan was finally opening up.

_You gone back to normal…_

"Come here," she said, hugging him.

As his foster mother embraced him, Gohan stopped eating.

"This doesn't mean that I like hugs, so get off me!" he shouted.

Leaping off him, the blue haired genius lost her smile, keeping her distance.

_Maybe…not…_

"I'm only doing this because I'm bored, no other reason," Gohan explained, finishing his breakfast and standing from his seat. "And I better go now, or else I'm going to be late on my first day."

Walking around Bulma, the boy exited the kitchen, praying that this was a good thing.

* * *

He immediately regretted it when he saw the crowds of people in front of the school gates, swarming like ants to a nest.

_Why am I going here?_

Slowly he made his way down the corridor, no idea where to go. That's when he saw a familiar face. The blonde girl that was with Videl yesterday.

"Excuse me?" Gohan asked, catching the attention of the surprised blonde. "I'm new here, can you point me towards the office?"

Gaping like a fish, Erasa snapped back to reality, realising that this cute new boy had asked her a question.

"Just down the corridor and than the first office on your left," she said. "I'm Erasa by the way, maybe you and I could see a-"

Gohan had already walked around the blonde without saying anything, crushing the hopes of the girl.

Gohan mentally cursed Dende, realising that if that ditzy blonde went here, so would Videl. Unless of course they were childhood friends, which might give them a possibility to be in a different school. But why was he so worried about meeting Videl again? She was just another human, no more no less.

Walking to the office, he was handed his timetable with the bell ringing at that exact moment. After five minutes of searching through the now empty hallways, he found his classroom, opening it without even bothering to knock.

"Excuse me, is this classroom C12?" he asked.

The whole class stared at him with mixed reactions. Some bored, some with love hearts and others that were snickering at his 'nerd like' appearance.

"Ah, you must be Son Gohan," the teacher said. "Come on in. Class, I like you to meet Son Gohan, the only student so far that scored a perfect score on all his tests."

There was a chorus of laughter and booing with hints of 'bookworm' or 'nerdboy'.

While Mr Adams tried to silence the class, a single voice stood out more than the rest.

"Yoohoo, new boy," Erasa said, raising her hand, standing next to the bandaged blonde boy from yesterday. "Over here, there's a seat here."

Not seeing any other options, Gohan made his way next to the blonde girl, sitting down without saying anything.

"I'm Erasa Raber, we met earlie-"

"Less than ten minutes ago," Gohan interrupted, obviously bored out of his mind already.

Though he felt slightly relieved. From the looks of it, a certain raven haired girl wouldn't be bothering him much.

His fantasy was soon destroyed when the classroom door burst open, with a annoyed and tired Videl, with bandages around her head and right arm.

Gohan sighed, sinking into his seat.

"Perfect," he muttered sarcastically.

What else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Was it too quick for the personality change? Or was it alright if I made it like this. Plz tell me your opinions, and I'll be sure to accept them and work on it.**


	4. Chapter 3: convict from hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

Chapter three: The convict from hell

"Oh my god are you okay?" Erasa asked, just as Videl sat down in her seat on her right.

Gohan thanked Dende, that the ditzy blonde was in the way of the raven haired girl noticing him.

"Definitely Erasa. Broken right arm, lost a lot of blood from my head," Videl said sarcastically. "Perfectly fine."

Oblivious to the tone that Videl was talking in, the blonde continued to rant like there was no tomorrow. Which once again strangely, Gohan thanked Dende for. The first period lesson continued, without the raven haired girl noticing the boy.

The bell for second period rung, immediately shutting Erasa up for a second. That was enough for Videl to see a familiar black haired boy rush out of the room.

"Erasa," the Satan girl asked, standing and making her way out of the classroom. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

Videl sighed. "Tall, black spiky gelled hair, bookworm, new kid? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, you mean Gohan," the blonde said, giggling. "He's such a cutie isn't he?"

* * *

Sometimes the ebony haired boy didn't know if Dende was cursing him or not, but on his timetable his second period class was for PE. Great.

He entered the gym, because he didn't have any gym clothes to change into. This earned a couple of snickers from the typical jocks of the class. And to make matters worse, the door opened again and in came everybody's favourite ditzy blonde, dragging the Satan girl.

"Okay class," the gym teacher, Mr Marks shouted. "Today, we're going to play some dodge ball."

The class erupted into cheers, except for Gohan and Videl, who both sighed a breath of relief. For Gohan it was because he found the idea boring. For Videl, well…she has a broken right arm.

"Team captains," Mr Mark said. "Videl, and Sharpner."

"Uh teach," one of the jocks said. "Sharpie is in hospital."

"Oh okay than," the teacher said, looking at his role again. "Pete, you're the next strongest, you should be the other team captain."

One of the bigger jocks stepped out, with short brown hair and an arrogant smirk. His muscles were well defined and bulky, stretching his white t-shirt. He wore simple cargo pants, giving him an appearance of someone in the army of something.

"Okay chose your team mates."

The sorting took roughly five minutes, with Gohan obviously being chosen last. Not that he minded that, no, not because of that. It was because he was chosen to join Videl's team.

The raven haired girl walked up to Gohan just before the match, obviously remembering him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Gohan grunted, ignoring her. Videl's face reddened as she clenched her fists, trying not to lose her anger.

"Don't go crying for your dad like before jerk," she said, hoping not to cause a scene. "And you better not get out straight away, at least attempt to get someone out, alright?"

Videl stormed off towards Erasa, who had been watching them from afar.

"How do you know the new boy?" Erasa asked curiously.

"Don't want to talk about it," the girl answered.

The blonde was about to continue, but the coach blew the whistle, indicating the start of the game.

* * *

"That's not possible!" Dende shouted, pacing back and forth on the lookout. "There's no way that could happen!"

In the otherworld office, King Yemma dabbed at his helmeted head with a large white handkerchief, wiping the sweat appearing on his head.

"I'm afraid so," King Yemma said. "He has escaped, and is stronger than ever. His abilities are even more diverse too, that's how I was tricked. He took Goku's appearance and escaped and is going to earth to get his revenge."

"What!?" the guardian of the earth shouted again. "He…changes appearances? Coming to earth? Oh no, I must warn the others."

* * *

Shutting of the gravity room, Vegeta walked out, dabbing his head with the white towel. His stomach growled, as he smirked. Nothing like food after a good long workout. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his wife cooking something and his smiled suddenly faded.

"Woman, why are you cooking?" Vegeta asked, glaring.

The blue haired genius turned around, smiling sweetly.

"The food machine broke after Trunks overheated it," she said. "So for now, you have to eat my cooking."

Finished with the food, she placed it onto the table. Sighing, Vegeta shrugged. After all when he was this hungry he would eat anything, even if it was Bulma cooking.

Grabbing chopsticks from one of the drawers, he begun to dig into the food. He stopped. It tasted good. This was a strange sensation.

"Hey Vegeta! Get out of the GR now!" a familiar voice shouted from down the corridor. Vegeta stopped. That was Bulma's voice. But she was right in front of…him.

Cursing, Vegeta leapt from his seat, just as a meat cleaver came down and buried itself in the chair where he had just been a second before.

"Damn, so close," the fake Bulma smirked, leaving the cleaver in the chair. "It's been so long Vegeta. Did you enjoy your years of peace?"

The fake Bulma charged, tackling the speechless Prince, and continued running, bashing through the wall and out into the backyard of Capsule Corp. Flipping to her feet, the fake Bulma realised her dress had been torn, revealing a little to much of her thighs.

"Dear me," she mocked. "Looks like I need a new set of clothing."

Her face distorted, the body soon following. Bones crunched, and the texture of skin changed. The blue hair was now ebony and spiky, almost flame like. The red dress was now replaced with black spandex, showing all his muscles, perfectly shaped from all those years of training and torment.

"So what are you going to do now, Prince Vegeta?" the mirroring figure said, smiling.

Rising to his feet, Vegeta stared at the fake in front of him, perfectly duplicating his frown, his expression and his body shape.

"Impossible," he muttered, still shocked.

The fake Vegeta leapt forward, bringing up his fist in an attempt to strike. The blow struck the Prince in the face, sending him reeling back. Recovering from shock, Vegeta smirked, and leapt at his duplicate, realising a kick. The two begun to trade blow after blow, each strike was the same, from kicks to punches. But Vegeta knew he was losing, the fake had an edge on him, and slowly became faster, and his blows became stronger. A punch seeped through Vegeta's defences, sending the prince skidding backwards. The fake pounced, and kicked Vegeta into the air, before phasing behind the prince and smacking him into the ground, leaving a trail of dust and a crater.

Growling, Vegeta stood trembling from the pain coursing through his body. Blood trickled down from his mouth, but he just wiped it away with his hand. Than he roared, and begun to ascend to super saiyan.

But they were interrupted when a figure appeared in the hole.

"Vegeta! You blew a hole in the wall again!" Bulma screeched, stepping out through the hole. "You are in trouble buster you here me! So you fix this up and…why are there two of you? I mean I know I had fantasies about two Vegeta's but…I didn't expect it to come true."

"Woman get back now! This man is dangerous!" the fake Vegeta shouted, perfectly micking the original's voice.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted, angrily staring at the fake. "How dare you try to trick my mate. I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Shut up fake!"

"No, you're the fake!"

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, you dare mock me!"

"I'm the Prince of al Saiyans, stop this act or I'll blast you!"

Bulma stared between the two, both wearing the same thing, both exactly the same.

"Vegeta," she said.

"What do you want woman!?" both Vegeta's said at the same time.

"What did you say to me when we had Trunks?" Bulma said.

Both Vegeta's stared at Bulma, a knowing smirk on their faces.

"I said I'll always protect the two of you," one of the Vegeta's said. "And to this day, I still will."

Nodding, Bulma grabbed the pouch in her pocket.

"Thank god I have these with me all the time," she said, grabbing a Senzu bean and throwing it…to the other Vegeta.

"What are you doing woman!?" the fake Vegeta shouted.

"I said that to trick you," Bulma said triumphantly. "I made you assume that what I wanted to hear was life changing and important to me. Vegeta, what did you really say?"

"I said I was hungry," the Prince replied, eating the Senzu bean. "Thank you woman. Now get inside, I have a feeling this will be dangerous for you."

Smirking, the fake stood up right.

"There's no point in this charade anymore," he stated, his figure distorting again. "So I might as well change into someone more worthwhile."

His hair became wilder, the spandex clothing changed to a orange gi with a blue shirt inside. Red boots were worn on each feet, and an innocent grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey Vegeta, do you prefer Goku's appearance?" the goofy figure of Goku said.

"Yes," The Prince replied, just as Bulma ran back through the hole. "Kakarot shall do just fine."

Then the two roared and leapt at each other, starting their battle again.


	5. hiatus

**If you are reading this, I have quit fan fiction. Maybe I might come back, but I hardly doubt that. Thank you for those that have been reading my stories and a special thank you to those that supported me. If you're wondering why this suddenly came up, let's just say I'm tired and getting bored of writing fanfics. It's starting to interfere with my life and I have to drop it as well. So once again, thank you for reading my fanfics, and maybe once my life decides to chill and go back to normal I might come back. Till then, this is good bye XD.**


End file.
